The popularity of the Internet has led to the formation of social relationships across wide geographical areas. Increased levels of home based workers and corporate globalization have led to companies employing multiple work sites. In order to facilitate communication between these scattered sites, a wide variety of applications have emerged which support collaborative interactions between geographically separated users. These collaborative tools can include social networking applications, instant messaging (IM) applications, video-conferencing applications, Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) applications, media sharing applications, and the like.
Modern conferencing systems can facilitate seamless operation between collaborative applications executing on networked servers, Internet gateways, and the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Users of these conferencing systems can participate in a visual and/or auditory interaction, exchange text messages, exchange data files, or the like. For example, a conferencing system can communicatively link members of a geographically dispersed design team for a design review. During the conference, team members can view a presentation by a designer, view files from one or more of the participants, share files between team members, and discuss issues concerning the design.